A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Certain gas turbine engines further include electric machines that extract energy from one of the rotors of the engine. Typically, electrical energy generated from the electric machine and the rotor is utilized for operation of aircraft and engine subsystems. Some electric machines may further route energy to a rotor of the engine, such as to define a hybrid electric gas turbine engine.
However, as electric machines increase in power generation and transmission capability, there is a need for methods for operating an engine including an electric machine such as to improve overall engine performance and operability.